Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps
by Kaito Lune
Summary: After receiving a Blue Power Ring, TK is visited by a founding member of the Blue Lantern Corps.


**Series:** Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Digimon Adventure/02

**Prompt:** #42: hope is a thing with feathers from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal

**Genre:** general, friendship, what-if, crossover

**Notes:** This is what happens when there are multiple fandoms with hope-based powers. Set post-series for both.

* * *

Having been to a world of talking data and a world where wishes did come true, TK should have not been surprised when an alien greeted the blond with a smile and a blue lantern in hand. Still, an alien greeting him in fluent Japanese shouldn't have been a shocker either: "Hello, Lantern Takaishi Takeru. I am Lantern Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps."

TK couldn't help but return Saint Walker's smile as he awkwardly offered the alien an invitation inside. First thoughts would normally tell him to shut the door and have Patamon turn into Angemon in anticipation for a fight, but TK had never faced an enemy that sought him out and greet him in such a way. Nor one who wore a shining blue ring that claimed to be powered by the emotion of Hope.

Both Digidestined and Digimon studied Saint Walker as he entered the threshold with a lax stride and eyes wide in wonder, as if he was entering the home of a rich friend for the first time instead of a middle class worker's apartment for three. "My friend, this is quite a lovely abode you have."

_Friend_, TK thought. What an odd word an alien-or rather, anyone-that had just met him. Even in the Digital World, he had never heard potential allies or mocking enemies refer to any of them as "friend". Still, TK smiled. He would take a friendly alien over another Puppetmon any day.

"Blue Lantern Corps. Huh. There are others, right?" asked TK as the alien sat down the blue lantern on the low table in the living room.

"Of course," replied Saint Walker, smiling again. "There is an entire spectrum of them." He blinked his two sets of eyelids and raised his brow. "Haven't you heard of your world's Green Lantern?"

TK shrugged before leaning against the wall. "Japan has more hype about Digimon attacks than news on American superheroes these days."

At first, Saint Walker gave him a perplexed look. Then he turned to Patamon and nodded. "Ah, I see," he said.

TK wondered what he thought the Digimon were when passing them in the streets; then he thought about the apprehensive looks (or worse, threats of violence if the "Digimon" didn't go back to his world) humans directed at the Blue Lantern. _At least it gave him some cover from overzealous scientists,_ the blond thought, casting Patamon a slack expression. He gripped the blue ring in his hands. When the blond looked up, he momentarily met the Blue Lantern's studying eyes.

Saint Walker smiled before he scratched behind Patamon's ear-wings. "I know Hope will eventually settle the unsure hearts."

There was that word. Hope. TK toyed with the ring in between his fingers; the metal's warmth tingled his fingertips as if it reflected with the flowering wish in his heart. "Over time," agreed the blond. Needing a little time to think, TK offered to make them all refreshments. After placing the ring on the table, he excused himself to the kitchen.

Between warming up water and searching through cupboards for snack food, Hope echoed through TK's mind. It had appeared as a warm glow in his heart whenever he used his Crest or DigiEgg to help Patamon evolve. It flourished as a powerful declaration in the Blue Lantern Oath to banish all doubt in his mind and in others. It fueled the Digimon extermination campaign in hope for a "bright and beautiful tomorrow". The thought made his blood run cold as he found a package of snacks his mother had reserved for an interview with a politician. Without hesitation, he picked it out of the cupboard and emptied the contents onto a plate. He then banished the thoughts from his mind as he left the kitchen with his tray of goodies.

When he entered the living room again, TK heard the tail end of the conversation between Patamon and their guest. From the grave look on Saint Walker's face, the blond couldn't help but think the Blue Lantern was questioning TK's credentials. He hid a scowl behind a smile and a warm announcement refreshments and macaroons.

Patamon's eyes shined. The little Digimon sat at the table before TK could even set it down, and even quicker, Patamon gobbled up half the plate of sweets. Both humanoids chuckled at the Digimon. TK offered Saint Walker a cup before sitting down. "You might want to get a few, or Patamon will eat the entire plate of them."

Patamon smiled, wiping away crumbs from the table. "At least I'm not Armadillomon."

TK chuckled in agreement.

"Takeru, Patamon has told me a little about your previous ventures. Saving the world twice at your age is a feat to behold. It is not a wonder why you were chosen by a Blue Ring of Power." Saint Walker paused, his brow furrowing and his smile fading. "But, I also worry about-"

"My age," TK cut in. He looked down, seeing his hands white from gripping the cup in his hands. Setting the cup down, TK folded his hands. "I've heard that argument several times before from-well-_everyone_." He looked up at Saint Walker and Patamon, both studying him with blank expressions.

Their guest set down his cup as well and folded his pale hands. "I am sorry my concerns have caused you grief. I do not mean to doubt your abilities." A blue beam shot from Saint Walker's ring and formed a small sphere around TK's own ring, lifting it from the table and placing it in TK's hands. "It is obvious you have great hope in your heart with enough belief and will to change what is around you. But it is not the only thing in your heart."

TK studied the ring with narrowed eyes.

"You remind me of a friend," the Blue Lantern continued, his voice low. "He too has great hope in his heart, but rage and rashness still can resprout in his heart with an eroding passion."

"But, you do have Hope in him, don't you?" inquired Patamon.

Saint Walker, his voice a little lighter, replied, "That I do." TK looked up, meeting the alien's gaze. "I have great hope that, if he loses his path, he will find his way back. I also have the same for you, young Takeru." Saint Walker smiled.

TK couldn't help but reciprocate it. "Just call me TK, Saint Walker."

"Oh, there is no need to call me by my title, though I am honored you do so."

_Huh, a Christian alien_, TK chuckled to himself, turning to Patamon. The Blue Lantern tilted his head before reaching for a macaroon. The blond chuckled. There would definitely be weird conversations in the future.


End file.
